For the First Time in Forever
thumb|250px"For the First Time in Forever" é uma canção do filme de animação Frozen: Uma Aventura Congelante cantada por Anna (Kristen Bell) e Elsa (Idina Menzel). A música expressa a alegria de Anna em ser capaz de ver as pessoas novamente devido à coroação de sua irmã. Enquanto isso, ela revela o medo de revelar acidentalmente seus poderes a todos de Elsa. Letra Anna: The window is open! So's that door! I didn't know they did that anymore! Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates...? For years I've roamed these empty halls Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally they're opening up the gates! There'll be actual real live people It'll be totally strange But wow! Am I so ready for this change Cause for the first time in forever'' There'll be music, there'll be light! For the first time in forever I'll be dancing through the night... Don't know if I'm elated or gassy But I'm somewhere in that zone! Cause for the first time in forever I won't be alone I can't wait to meet everyone! (gasp) What if I meet... the one? Tonight, imagine me gown and all Fetchingly draped against the wall The picture of sophisticated grace... Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there A beautiful stranger, tall and fair I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face! But then we laugh and talk all evening Which is totally bizarre Nothing like the life I've lead so far! For the first time in forever There'll be magic, there'll be fun! For the first time in forever I could be noticed by someone... And I know it is totally crazy To dream I'd find romance... But for the first time in forever At least I've got a chance! '''Elsa: Don't let them in Don't let them see Be the good girl You always have to be Conceal Don't feel Put on a show... Make one wrong move And everyone will know But it's only for today '' '''Anna:' It's only for today! Elsa: It's agony to wait Anna: It's agony to wait! Elsa: Tell the guards to open up... the gate! Anna: The gate! For the first time in forever Elsa: Don't let them in, don't let them see Anna: I'm getting what I'm dreaming of! Elsa: Be the good girl you always have to be Anna: A chance to change my lonely world Elsa: Conceal Anna: A chance to find true love! Elsa: Conceal, don't feel Don't let them know Anna: I know it all ends tomorrow, So it has to be today! 'Cause for the first time in forever... For the first time in forever Nothing's in my way! Versão brasileira Anna: Aquela janela destrancou E tudo por aqui já se animou E temos pratos para oito mil porções Vazio é sempre esse lugar Pra que salão se não dançar? Finalmente vão abrir os portões Vai ter gente de verdade Eu vou até estranhar Mais como eu estou pronta pra mudar! Por uma vez na eternidade Essas luzes vão brilhar Por uma vez na eternidade A noite inteira vou dançar Não sei se é emoção ou são gazes Mais assim é bem melhor Por uma vez na eternidade Eu não vou estar só Vou ter uma noite de gala e tal Em um vestido especial Com graça e muita sofisticação Então de repente eu vejo alguém Esbelto e bonito ali também Me encher de chocolate é tentação Depois dos risos e conversas Bem do jeito que eu sonhei Nada é como a vida que eu levei Por uma vez na eternidade Há magia e diversão Por uma vez na eternidade Vou estender a minha mão E eu sei que é muita loucura Por romance suspirar Mais por uma vez na eternidade Ao menos vou tentar Elsa: Não podem vir Não podem ver Sempre a boa menina deve ser Encobrir Não sentir Encenação! Um gesto em falso e todos saberão Se é só hoje seja então Anna: só hoje seja então Elsa: A espera é uma aflição Anna: A espera é uma aflição Elsa: Diga aos guardas para abrir O portão Anna: O portão Por uma vez na eternidade Elsa: Não podem vir Não podem ver Anna: Meus sonhos ganham cor Elsa: sempre a boa menina deve ser Anna: vou ter a chance de encontrar Elsa Encobrir Anna: O verdadeiro amor Elsa: Encobrir, não sentir, não deixar saber Anna: Sei que amanhã termina Por isso hoje deve ser Por uma vez na eternidade Uma vez na eternidade Nada vai me deter Trivialidades *Uma das letras é semelhante à segunda reprise de uma música, Quando Minha Vida vai Começar?, de Enrolados. Ambas as canções também carregam uma mensagem semelhante: descoberta e liberdade. Rapunzel faz uma aparição com Flynn em Frozen durante a música também. *Uma das pinturas que Anna imita ao saltar no ar é uma versão remodelada de "The Swing" originalmente feita pelo artista francês rococó Jean-Honoré Fragonard, uma pintura que muito inspirou Enrolados de acordo com Glen Keane, um dos animadores. *Antes que o roteiro final, as letras originais eram "Haverá pessoas reais, reais" / "Não vou ser feliz, sorrindo para as pessoas", mais tarde substituída por "Vai ter gente de verdade". Além disso, "Por anos eu vagava pelos corredores vazios" foi mudada para "Vazio é sempre esse lugar" e "A chance de deixar o mundo de minha irmã" foi alterado para "Mais como eu estou pronta pra mudar!." *Como Anna canta "Nada vai me deter", ela ironicamente tropeça em Sitron, cavalo de Hans. *Esta canção soa semelhante a "Vejo Enfim a Luz Brilhar" de Enrolados em certas partes. Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Frozen Categoria:Canções de Heroínas